


You Don't Know Me

by Luna0092



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0092/pseuds/Luna0092
Summary: Present day royal family. Savannah is the princess who just wants to be a normal teenager. She runs away when she learns she has to marry an older king to keep her kingdom in the family While on the run, she meets a nice teenage girl who's friends with the cute guy Savannah has her eye on. But what would happen if the king found her?





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Not so very long ago, in a faraway land, there is a small village that was buzzing with happiness. All the happiness and excitement was due to the fact that the kingdom will be welcoming and announcing the new princess.

All the people in the village at the base of the kingdom were preparing for the welcome festivities. Everyone has been invited to the announcement by the king and queen.

Meanwhile, in the palace, the king was watching his little princess sleep in his arms, as his wife was in the bedroom getting ready for the announcement party. As he gazed at his daughters' sleeping face, he started to hum the lullaby his wife wrote for her. Their daughter loved the song when it was sung to her. Even in sleep she smiled slightly.

He was still humming when his queen came into the nursery. She smiled at him when she saw them sitting on the chair. He looked up and saw his wife smiling and watching the two of them.

The king smiled at his wife and got up to join her. Together, they walked down the hall.

As they walked down the hall, their daughter woke up from her little cat nap. They both smiled at her and continued walking. They did notice that the castle was abuzz with excitement of the party that would be starting in a few minutes.

To be honest, even the king and queen were really excited.

After waiting fifteen minutes to announce the baby princess, it was finally time. The king, queen and the princess, who was in her mothers' arms, went out onto the balcony overlooking the party room. As they walked out, everybody clapped and cheered for a good five minutes before the king silenced them with a raised hand. Indicating he wanted everyone's attention.

The king the announced into the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank everyone for helping with this fine party in honor of the princess. I have to say, this is a wonderful gift for our lovely daughter. Now, without further ado, I proudly announce, Princess Savannah Marie!" With that said he took her from her mother and raised her in his arms above his own head to show her off. As the people saw their new princess, everybody bowed accordingly, as the king and queen looked on.


	2. Unwanted Marriage Proposal

Chapter One

"Melissa, I really have to go. I have a meeting to get to. My parents are waiting for me," Savannah stated as her and her best friend, Melissa walked in the courtyard.

Melissa sighed, "Why do your parents try to control you?" Melissa wasn't a big fan of the king and queen of Madera. Savannah and Melissa were really close, almost sisters. Both Savannah and Melissa were best friends.

Savannah spent almost all her time with Melissa. Even though she is a princess, she doesn't act like one.

Both girls met when they were eight years old when King Victor, Savannah's father, hired Melissa's father, James to guard his young daughter. The girls have been inseparable since. The king and queen didn't really approve of the friendship, but were happy that their daughter had a friend she could count on.

"I only let them think they control me. I'm almost an adult anyways." Savannah told her.

At that, Melissa smiled, "Yes, that's true. You have what, two months left until you are eighteen?" Savannah nodded excitedly.

"Yep," Savannah popped the 'p'. "I think they're scared of letting me go or something like that."

Melissa laughed and agreed with her bestie. "Do you think they have something planned after you turn eighteen?" Melissa had a serious look on her face. Savannah was laughing but sobered when she saw Melissa's face.

Savannah sat down at the fountain that was in the middle of the courtyard maze and sighed. "To be honest, I have no freaking clue. I hope I would be able to go to real school. I'm tired of the all the tutors. I want to go to college. Do something with my life. I doubt my parents would let me go through with it. Especially with me being Princesse of Madera." Savannah's last words dripped with disdain, along with unshed tears.

Melissa sat next to her and wrapped her arms around Savannah's shoulders and let her cry. After about two minutes of crying, Savannah calmed down. They looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"What about marriage? Do you think they'll let you marry for love?" Melissa asked her. Melissa had this stereotypical view in her head that all princesses have arranged marriages.

Disney princesses do not count in her point of view, because they are not real people, she says.

"You know, I have no idea. If they let me marry for love, I think I would be the happiest girl in the world." Savannah chuckled at herself and Melissa joined in.

"Just as long as I'm your maid of honor." Melissa joked. Savannah nodded at her while she looked into the fountain. "Savannah, let's make a wish, okay." They smiled and took out one boro each, the Madera equivalent of an American penny.

Both girls made a wish. They then tossed the boros into the fountain when done. They opened their eyes when they both heard a 'plop' into the water.

"What did you wish for, Melissa?" Savannah questioned. Her best friend just looked at her before replying.

"You do know it's not gonna come true if I tell you, right?"

Savannah smile sheepishly, "Yes, I do know that. I just wanted to know what you wished for." Melissa just laughed at her. "Hey, I can't help it if I'm nosy." Melissa just laughed harder, so hard she snorted.

After Melissa calmed down enough to speak she stated, "You are nosy." Savannah nodded and smiled. "Wait, I thought you had to go to a meeting."

Savannah looked at her watch and swore. "Yeah, I do. I'm late, but I wanted to talk to you and then we made our wishes." She explained.

"I do know that. You really have to go before your parents' throw a huge fit." Melissa ushered her out of the maze towards the palace.

When they got to the gigantic door, the doorman opened it.

"I will call you later, okay, Melissa?" Savannah told Melissa as she was walking through the door. "Text me when you get home. I want to know if you got there safely. " Melissa nodded then turned to leave. "Bye, Mel."

"Buh-bye, Savy." Savannah smiled at the nickname Melissa gave her when they first met.

Savannah turned and motioned to the doorman. As she made her way down the hall, she heard the door slam shut.

Does no one respect other people and their property? Savannah thought.

She checked her watch again and her eyes widened at the time. She ran to the meeting room. When Savannah ran past the maids, they just stopped what they are doing and shook their heads. They didn't bother to bow to her, for they all know she hates it when they do so.

Savannah continued to run until she got to the closed doors of the meeting room. She stopped to catch her breath before she went in there.

When she caught her breath, she knocks on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened. As she walked into the room, her name was formally stated.

"Princess Savannah Marie." Savannah had to suppress an eye roll. She looked around the room and saw there were many other faces in this meeting than what she thought. She scanned the room for her parents.

She found them looking at her, disapproval shown on their faces. . Savannah sighed and slowly made her way to her parents, bowing her head slightly to the other royals there.

"You're late, Savannah Marie." Her father stated. Savannah grimaced at the use of her full name.

"I'm sorry, father. I lost track of time. It will not happen again." She apologized with her head bowed and shoulders hunched. Her father sighed loudly.

"It will happen again. Your mother and I know you were with your commoner friend." His words laced slightly with condemnation. "Sit down, Savannah." That said Savannah sat next to her mother while glaring at her father.

"Hello, everybody." Savannah said softly. Everyone nodded, except an old man. Savannah regarded him skeptically. "What's this meeting about?"

The queen, Savannah's mother, answered her. "Your marriage to King Michael."


	3. Father Daughter Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not speak French. Any French spoken in this story is me using a Translator on the Internet. Sorry if I botched it.

Chapter Two

"What the fuck are you talking about?", Savannah exclaimed after the initial shock wore off. All the royals that were in the meeting room, flinched at her sudden outburst.

"Savannah, stop this now." , screamed her mother. Savannah glared at her mother in return. Her father decided to defuse the situation.

"Excuse us, your majesties. I would like to talk to my daughter." All the other king and queens nodded. Savannah stood along with her father, King Victor. The queen, Savannah's mother made a move to follow, but Victor stopped her with a look. When she sat back down, the two of them walked out of the room.

Soon, they both stopped and turned to each other. Savannah was the one to speak first. But not in English; but French, their native language. Even though they are not French, the kings before, declared it what they would speak aside from English.

"Pere, I ne veulent epouser aucune de des persones dedans la!" (Father, I don't want to marry any of those people in there!) Savannah's father sighed. Everyone who knew Savannah, knew she only spoke French when she was mad.

"Savy, please calm down. I'll talk to you, but not until you calm down.", he calmly stated. "And speak in English. I hate speaking French."

She nodded and took a few calming breaths. "Sorry for my outburst in there. It's just the way mom said I was marrying another royal, a king no less. It was like she just told me we were going shopping or something. It just made me mad." Her father nodded in understanding.

"Savannah, darling, I honestly don't want you to marry someone so-"

"Old" Savannah interrupted. Her father chuckled at her description.

"I was actually going to say, experienced in ruling and all that." He tried not to laugh. "You know, I was going to say old. Even though he is my age pretty much."

Savannah laughed harder than she would have if her mother was there.

"Uh, Papa? How come I have to marry this guy then?", she asked him.

The king thought for a moment. "Because, according to her, you are going to become an adult so you should marry. Another thing is, you have to do as 'we' say. 'We' being her." Savannah had to blink back tears and hugged her torso.

"But, I actually want to do things with my life, besides becoming a queen.", she cried.

Her father looked shocked, "What do you want to do with your life?"

Savannah looked at him skeptically, "Why do you want to know? Mama, she could care less."

"I really would like to know what my only daughter wants to do with her life. Maybe I could help her some how.", the king stated. Savannah was shocked to hear her father say that he didn't want her to give up her dreams.

"Hmm. Papa, I want to go to college and make a difference somehow." Savannah told him quietly as some maids walked by. "How would I go to school if I'm to marry some older royal? Most likely a king. I seriously doubt he would let me go to school and get a degree." That said, Savannah had to wipe away a few stray tears that escaped her eyes.

Victor pulled his daughter into a hug. "I really want to see you go to school and get your degree in whatever you want.

"You know, Papa, if I really do have to marry, I'm still going to do something with my life. Or just maybe run." , she told him with a determined voice.

King Victor nodded, "We better go back in now. Especially before every one comes looking for us both. But I do agree with you. You should definitely do whatever you want to do."

"And just what exactly does she want to do?," an angry voice sounded behind them.

Savannah flinched and her father looked at her sympathetically. They both turned and saw Queen Eliza standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We were talking about Savannah's future and all of that." Victor coolly told his wife. Savannah for over her mother startling her and her father and just glared at her mother.

"Right now, the only future she has is marrying King Michael." Eliza told her husband, trying to stay calm.

"Mama, I don't want to marry an old king or what ever he is. Please." Savannah pleaded.

He mothers' gaze hardened as Savannah begged. "I don't care that you do not want to marry now. But you are." Savannah flinched at her mother's words.

"Enough, Eliza. I will discuss this with you later, when there aren't people waiting for us to return to the meeting." Victor said, trying to calm both Eliza and Savannah.

When her father spoke, she calmed a bit, but still scowled at her mother.

"Fine, let's go to the meeting room, and conclude the meeting." Savannah old them and then turned her back on her parents.

Eliza glared at her daughters' retreating figure. "She needs more discipline. She's too out spoken. I think she doesn't understand her duty to marry King Michael."

"I said we will talk about it all later. People are waiting." Victor told his wife.

"But-" She tried to continue.

"No, I said later. That's final."


	4. The Plan

Chapter Three

After the meeting adjourned, Savannah met her 'future' husband, King Michael.

"I'm very pleased to meet you. It's quite exciting that I get to marry the one and only princess of Madera. And one that is so young." King Michael told her in a very creepy tone of voice.

Savannah suppressed the need to shudder and opted for a fake cheesy smile. "Yes, me too."

When she said those words, King Michaels' grin widened.

Can this guy get any creepier? Savannah thought as she carefully moved her body away from him and toward her father. Luckily, King Michael didn't notice her shift away from him.

Unfortunately, her mother did.

From next to her father, Savannah could see her mother glare at her. Savannah just glared back.

"Excuse me, but I am getting tired. I think I will retire to my room for a nap." Savannah excused herself using her 'princess-y voice. When she left everyone, she didn't go her room; instead she went to the courtyard.

As she walked, she wondered why her mother was acting the way she was. Normally, her mother was a wonderful person. She was nice to be around.

Now, her mother was a wicked woman and Savannah didn't know why.

I mean hello, she's also being very mean to my father. He's her loving husband for crying out loud, she thought.

Savannah found a bench to sit on at the edge of the courtyard. As she sat, she pulled her phone out and sent a text to Melissa.

~Hey, Mel. How r u doing? xS

~Savy, I'm okay; I'm hanging out at my house with Jonathan. xM

Jonathan and Melissa have been dating for almost two years. She was 17 about to turn 18 and he was 18 when they started dating.

~Oh well. I got bad news. Man, is it bad. xS

~How bad? xM

Savannah sniffled as she wrote her reply.

~My wish isn't gonna come true. Plus, no school for me. xS

After her reply was sent, no longer than two minutes passed, her phone rang.

"Hey Mel." Savannah smiled slightly.

Melissa laughed a little bit. "Hey, Savy. What's this about your wish?" Savannah groaned.

"Well, let's just say, I'm not going to be able to marry for love anymore." She cried into the phone to Melissa. Melissa was trying to calm her friend down using hushed tones.

The next thing Melissa said shocked herself, Savannah and Jonathan who was sitting next to her. "Let's run away."

It shocked Savannah so much that she forgot she was crying and froze.

"Wait, what?" she vaguely heard Jonathon ask.

"All three of us should run away. Like before Savy has to marry. Oh wait, how old is this guy you have to marry?" Leave it to Melissa to throw in a pretty random question.

"Uh, I think I heard he was 42 years. He's King Michael of Ezaria." Savannah shuddered. "He's also totally creepy."

"Eww. Your parents are making you marry a 40-something year old man. They do know it's the fucking 21st century, right?" Melissa basically shouted into the phone.

Savannah sighed, "You know, my father doesn't really want me to marry this guy. He said if he could help me not marry this guy, he would. My mother on the hand is the opposite. She's being a wicked bitch."

Melissa actually laughed, "Wicked bitch. Now that's funny. As for your father, he actually doesn't want you marrying this king?"

"Well, he has really mixed feelings about it. Mostly bad." Savannah told her friend smiling.

"So are you gonna marry this guy? Shut up, Johnny. Sorry, Savy."

Savannah laughed at her best friends' boyfriend, who was making random noises into the phone. "I don't think so. He's just so creepy. I mean total creeper status." She heard Jonathan laugh her explanation. "I'm serious, Johnny. If you ever meet him, you would definitely run the other way."

"Hmm. I don't think you should marry him then. Especially, if he would make me run the other way." Jonathan shouted into Melissa's phone while laughing.

"Jonathan, this is no joking matter. This is my life, you fucking idiot." Savannah exclaimed.

Melissa sighed, "He's sorry, Savannah. You know him, always joking."

"I know, I'm sorry. Just on edge, you know." Savannah apologized. "I got to go. I told everyone I was going to my room to lie down. Now, I'm like, really worn out. I'll call you when I wake up or when better yet, when I talk to my father."

Melissa said, "Okay, call when you can." In the background, Savannah heard Johnny say 'goodbye'. She hung up her phone and got up from when she was sitting. As soon as she stood up she started toward her room.

It took five minutes to get to her room; Savannah opened her door and walked through the doorway. Something made a 'crinkling' noise under her foot as she stepped down.

Looking down, she saw it was an envelope. Savannah looked closer and saw it was her fathers' stationary. Opening it, she pulled out a piece of paper.

Written on the paper said:

I know you said you're laying down taking a nap. I knocked, but no answered. I really want to talk to you about everything that happened today. Preferably, before tonight. I have something to discuss with you.

Love,

Your Father

Savannah reread the letter twice. She didn't know what to think about it at first. She immediately wrote a reply.

Father, I talked to Melissa about what happened today. She found it unfair. I really would like to talk to you too. I'll meet you in your office. That way we can talk about it all. Away from Mama.

See you tonight

Your daughter

When she finished writing her response, Savannah called one of her personal maids to deliver it to her father directly.

"Don't give this to anyone except King Victor. Don't leave this anywhere except King Victor's hands." The maid nodded, "Thank you. You can go now."

After the maid left her room Savannah crawled in to her bed and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
